


Captain Harry Styles... And The Faerie

by spaceboyharry



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Complete, F/M, Fairy Louis, Fighting, Flying, Glitter, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, Humor, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Mild Kink, Pirate Harry, Smut, Teasing, picture the Harris Reed Amsterdam ensemble for the clothing, simon gets stabbed don't worry, so much glitter, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyharry/pseuds/spaceboyharry
Summary: “You have today been defeated. Remember this forever as the day you were bested by Captain Harry Styles.”Louis zoomed past, shouting “AND THE FAERIE!”I sighed, rolling my eyes. “And the bloody faerie.”





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hye guys, this is what happened after I saw Harry wearing that Harris Reed black and cream flare ensemble. Completely self-indulgent.

_ I could feel my face heat up as I pushed through my laughing crew, partially from embarrassment and partially from who did the embarrassing. “Nice sparkle, Captain Twinkle-Toes!” You couldn’t miss the voice thick with a middle-eastern lilt, so I knew exactly who to rip a new one.  _

_ “Malik, last time I checked, it was Captain Styles to you. If I remember correctly, just last year you were on your knees on a burning ship, begging me to take you along before you were roasted like a hog. It wouldn’t take me long to find a place to hold a good bar-b-que.”  _

_ The laughing man sobered up pretty quickly, as did the rest of the crew. “Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to my cabin. Ed, get supper going; Payne, help Grimmy repair that mast; and Irish, for the love of God don’t run us into anything until I get back to the helm if you would please. Everyone else, just keep your shit and the ship’s shit together until I come back out.”  _

_ I slammed the door to my quarters shut with a resounding thud and threw my guns and sword and dagger onto the dresser, looking into the mirror with a  glare. Fucking faerie. I ripped off my hat and glitter fell in flurries to the floor, the rest stuck to my face and in my hair, some dusting across the plane of my shoulders. I couldn’t wait to get my hands on that flighty little bastard, I’ll wring his delicate little neck. _

_ **************************** _

It all started a few years ago, while myself and the other crew members of The 17Black were on shore-leave after a long trip through Tortuga and Hispaniola. We had anchored offshore Dancer’s Bay, an area known for the mystic and wild. You could see mermaids swimming along beside the rowboats taking us to shore, glimpses of their bright scales visible through the wake.

I warned my men not to get to close to the water, as a mermaid was as deadly as they were beautiful. That didn’t stop one of the swabbies from leaning down to get a better look, only to be taken under seconds later by a grinning lass. Serves him right for not listening to me.

As we unloaded onto the beach, I could see the gears turning in the minds of my crew, and you couldn’t miss the bottles of whiskey tucked under the arms of most.

“Alright crew, I’m leaving at dawn. I don’t know about the rest of you, but if your sorry asses aren’t on the ship, I’m leaving you. Please do not get enchanted, maimed, or eaten while on leave. Avoid the mermaids, watch out for the nymphs, and for god’s sake don’t fuck with the Unicorns, they will not hesitate to stab you. I came to this island with 28 men-excuse me, 27, because Jonathan was a twit- and I intend to leave with just as many. Now, go get fucked up or whatever it is you lot do in your spare time.” 

They set off with a yell, Irish leading the way with his guitar and a pint tucked in his pocket. Now for some goddammed peace and quiet.

I walked through the rain-forest-like woods for a while, running into the occasional magical being. I did accidentally disturb an Ahool nest, which got me frantically chased for ten minutes, but no one needs to know about that. 

It did get me to this beautiful little cove, gleaming in the twilight and free of all discernible creatures. Not even a mermaid in the water. I threw my weapons to the side and laid my hat atop them, shucking off my coat and folding it into a makeshift pillow. The rocky beach wasn’t the best of cots, but anything was better than sleeping in a washing machine with yelling men next door all night every night for months at a time.

A man takes what he can get.

A while later, couldn’t have been more than a few hours, a low whistling woke me up, and I was fully prepared to shoot whichever one of my crew woke me up. I would shoot him right between his sorry  _ where the fuck is my gun _ .

Now that woke me all of the way up. I scrambled up and looked over to where I had left my stuff, only to see my gun and hat missing.

“Irish, Ed, I swear to every God, Deity, and Shrine that I will slit your throat and take a shit down your necks if you don’t give me my gun back.!” 

“’M name’s not Irish or Ed.”

_ Whoms’t the fuck is that? _

“Who’s there?” “Me. What’s this silver thing do?” I looked around but saw no one.  _ Great. Now I’m hallucinating. _

“Look up, you dingus. Honestly, all that hair must be blocking signals from reaching your brain.”  _ Look up?  _ Sure enough, hovering about ten feet above me was this little pixie of a boy, playing with my revolver and wearing my  _ fucking hat _ . My $35, handmade, peacock feather adorned, gold-trimmed hat that took me two months of sailing to a find a craftsman worthy of constructing it, and he was just wearing it.

It kept flopping down over his eyes and he had to huff and shove it back out of the way, which was kind of cute, but that doesn’t distract from the fact that a floating boy was  _ wearing my hat and about to shoot himself with my gun. _

“Look, you-you  _ menace,  _ that is my hat and my gun and I demand you to bring it back.” 

“Or what, you’ll tickle me with the stupid feather? I don’t have to do nothing, you pompous, uppity, self-“  **_BAM!_ **

I ducked as the shot rang out, and the boy squeaked and threw the smoking gun down, flying around and hiding behind me in a split second. “What the fuck was that?” He yelled, wrapped around me like a koala.

“My damn gun, you little fucker, you could have killed yourself, or me! Do you not know what a gun is? What they are capable of doing? Are you stupid?” I was so mad, and truthfully scared, that I barely heard his little sniffle. “Oh Jesus Christ, why are you crying?”

He sniffed again and floated up a little, wrapping his arms around his knees and peeking out from under the brim of my hat, eyelashes wet with tears. “I ain’t never seen a gun. And I don’t like ‘em. They’re too loud.” He wiped his nose roughly and left it bright red, which matched his flushed cheeks and contrasted perfectly with his bright blue eyes. 

“It’s just a weapon. You use them to protect yourself from bad people. Now, would you please give me back my hat- What’s your name?”

He cocked an eyebrow at me and circled me, tapping my shoulder with his toe, “I don’t give my name to every pretty human who walks my way. First, what’s yours?”

Gone were his tears and sniffles and in their place was a coy grin and twinkling eyes. A regular little minx. 

“I’m Captain Harry Styles.” The boy's eyes got huge and he covered his mouth, gasping sharply, “Not  _ the  _ Captain Styles?” He whispered, voice wavering.

“So you’ve heard of me,” I replied with a smirk, quite proud of my reputation.

“Nope, never. Just figured your ego could use a boost. I’m Louis.” He deadpanned, dropping the scared front and lazily spinning in a circle. My face fell and I huffed, crossing my arms.

“Just give me my hat and I’ll leave,” I said, holding out one hand. “What would be the fun in that, Captain Harry Styles, you’ll have to catch me first.”

I leaped at him with a strangled cry and  _ almost fucking had him,  _ but he darted about three feet over my head and laughed loudly, sticking out his tongue at me. The petulant child.

“Oh Mister Styles, you’ll have to try harder than that. I’m just little old me, can’t be that difficult.” “Well, you’re cheating you-you twerp. Fight on the ground like a man.”

“I prefer magical entity to man. Sounds better rolling off of the tongue, don’t you think?” He buzzed past me again, yanking on a piece of my hair with a giggle. 

“I think having you tied up and whipped sounds nice.”

“Don’t tease me Styles.”

_ Did-Did he just make an innuendo? _

“Give me my hat,” I said, only with a  lot less fight. “If you insist, your rottenness.” 

He floated back down to the ground and walked-more like pranced-up to me and tenderly took the hat from his own head and reached up to situate it on mine, tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. His hair was so fluffy, light brown strands ruffled from the hat and wavy in the humid air. I subconsciously reached my hand out to touch it, and he just looked at me sweetly as I did so. 

“You’re quite pretty.” I murmured, and I felt his tiny hands fall from the hat to rest on my shoulders, tiny fingers curling in the rich fabric there. “So I’ve been told, Captain, but yet has it to be proved.”

Now was my chance to get a pretty boy in my bed. It had been so long, almost three months since that brothel in Clew Bay. That boy had nothing on the one at my fingertips. I was so close, I could taste it.

“Cap’n you alright? We heard a shot. Ain’t done nothing drastic, ‘av you? Oh, Cap’nnnnnnnnnnn” _ Damn Irish. _

It was like a switch had been flicked in Louis. The sweet smile left and was replaced with a grin, and in a single blink, the sultry gaze left his eyes. “See you around, Captain Harry Styles. Think of me when you have your hands down your pants later, yeah? Ta for now.” 

And with a *poof*, he was gone and I was left alone, hard and confused.

I was still standing there, hands in the air where he had stood almost moments before when Irish and his band of misfits traipsed into the clearing, leaning on one another and clearly already sloshed. “What you doing, Cap’n and why’re you shootin stuff?”

I jerked back to reality and shoved my hands into my pockets, awkwardly shifting to try and hide my boner.

“Um, there was a bee,” I said, blurting the first thing that came to mind. 

“And you shot-*hiccup*- at it?” Ed asked with a confused look, eyes glazed from the alcohol. “Mhm.”

Irish shook his head and shrugged, taking a sip from his bottle and frowning when nothing came out.

“It’s still a while until dawn, Cap’n, we’re gonna finish our, um, get together. We’ll leave you be. Also, sir, your hat is on backward.” I grabbed onto the brim of it and switched it around with a blush, silently cursing at Louis, the little shit. “Um, carry on. See you at dawn.”

Irish saluted and whistled, leading the men back into the woods with a song on his lips and a stumble in his step.

I hastily grabbed up my weapons and jacket, shrugging it on after shaking the dirt out. It did an excellent job of covering my crotch. I looked around the clearing once more, like he was going to apparate again, smiling and pliant in my arms, but no such luck.

I grumbled and swore the entire way back to the 17Black, stomping to my quarters in a huff.

_ Stupid fairy. Stupid lips. Stupid hair. Stupid nice ass. Damn him to hell.  _

That’s what I thought as I pulled myself off in the dark of my room, biting my fist and uttering swears at that no good, teasing, delicious little minx.


	2. Two

The next time we crossed paths was only a month later, off the coast of Greece. We had been anchored there for a few days, organizing and cleaning and getting some paperwork out of the way. Most ships didn’t fuck with each other out here in fear of accidentally going at a ship with more brawn than your own. Greece was a pirate metropolis.

I was flipping through the previous month's expense reports, trying to figure out where we had mysteriously lost $15 dollars while in Paris, which might explain the sudden abundance of decent wine after that stop.

I should have never given Irish a copy of the key to the money box. He’d be able to pay it back after the next haul, he always did. One thing Irish didn’t do what cheat you.

My cabin door swung open suddenly, revealing Payne with sweaty hair and rushed breaths, but you couldn’t miss the excited look in his eyes. “Cap, you may want to see this.” He left back out with hastened steps, and I knew exactly what I was called to see.

I put on my hat and shrugged on my coat, holstering my weapons and pocketing my spyglass. You could never be too overdressed.

On deck, the ship was eerily silent, but you could feel the excitement buzzing in the air. Ed pointed me towards the West, where a ship with blue and gold sails was swiftly approaching, and you couldn’t miss the Jolly Roger waving proudly from the main mast. Across the bow were painted the words “Siren’s Song.” 

The ship was short, and I could tell it was but a fraction of the size of my 17Black. We could take them. 

“Alright men, get to your places. Irish, you do the steering, Ed, you do the shooting. Let’s have ourselves a good time, shall we?” “Sir, are we allowed to kill?” Malik called, hand resting idly over his revolver. I thought it over and finally shrugged, “Why not? Fire away, boys!” 

With that the crew was set alight, everyone speaking at once and running to their posts, smiling broadly. How I loved my men.

Irish set us to full speed ahead, every mast primed for optimal travel. The black fabric stood out starkly against the robin-blue sky, barren of clouds. I could just make out Payne perched in the crow’s nest, yelling down instructions to Irish.

I don’t know how he doesn’t get nauseated up there, shifting and swaying with the rise and fall of the sea all of the time. I want to hurl just watching him. He seems to like it though, says that the peace and quiet trumps the perpetual sea-sickness. More power to him.

In no time at all, we were starboard of the smaller ship. I heard Ed’s call to arms and then the ship shook with the force of our cannons deploying, a few small craters appearing the other ship’s walls.

Poor little thing didn’t even have a cannon.

I could see the men on the ship running around in a tizzy, screaming and panicking. Apparently, they’d never been raided. Oh well, today’s the day, nonetheless.

I whistled and Grimmy called to his boys to sling the connection hooks to the neighboring ships, pulling us in until a plank could be laid across to the other deck.

I was the first across, dropping to the deck on light feet and taking out the first pirate who approached me with a sword-swipe, scrunching my nose as his blood sprayed onto my arms. All in the job description, I suppose.

Irish ran on screaming like a banshee and shooting up the world, and I couldn’t be assed to tell him to be careful. I’ll let him have his fun.

I whistled as I strolled through the ship, stealing an apple from their abandoned lunch table, snacking as I observed the fighting and yelling. The boys were having such fun. It was healthy to take the kids to the playground every once in a while. 

One thing stumped me though. I had yet to see a captain. Not a single sign of a feathered hat or shiny boots or someone who had actually bathed. Interesting.

I finally found the captain’s quarters, which was really a former cleaners closet in the back of the ship. In front of it was a terrified young man, barely big enough to hold a sword. What kind of Captain makes a practical child protect his pathetic ass?

I pulled out my own sword and looked own my nose at the boy, and I think he might have pissed himself. “Excuse me.” He gulped and nodded, stepping aside.

I nodded and pushed the door open, rolling my eyes at who was cowering in the corner, cheap hat with a wilted feather askew and eyes the size of saucers.

I should have known.

“Captain Cowell, nice to see you again. Promoting child labor now, I see. What happened to the Double Cross, did you sink her, sell her, or get drunk and give her away again?” I looked around the room quickly and took note of the empty bottles of liquor and general disarray, wrinkling my nose at the mess. 

 “Awe, come on Harry, let a man live, huh? You do your pirating, I do mine, we’re all good. Ain’t nice coming on a man’s ship and tormenting his crew like this.” “Cut the bushwhack, Simon.” 

The cowardly captain fixed his hat and straightened up hesitantly, slowly moving his hand to his holster. “Don’t do that, Simon, you know you’re too sloshed to shoot straight anyway.”

Like a complete imbecile, he went for it anyways. The bullet whizzed by about four feet to the right, three feet over my head. I sighed and walked forwards quickly, rolling my eyes once more at his groveling. Get yourself together man. “I should have done this the first time I met you, drunk off your ass in that bar in Tortuga, trying to solicit a fucking child. So long, Simon.” 

With a flick of my wrist and strangled cry, Simon was slumped to the floor, head lolled to the side and eyes wide in fear and shock. Had it coming, honestly.

“Good riddance.” I spat, stepping over him to grab the cash box off of the table, along with a nice looking pen. Mine’s run dry. 

Before I left, I snatched the hat from his head and dusted it off. As I exited the room, I plopped it down onto the head of the terror-stricken boy, patting him on the shoulder. “Congrats son, you’ve just been promoted to Captain. Sorry about the holes.”

I found Irish and told him to wrap it up, and for the men to pile anything they wanted on the deck of our boat so that it could be sorted and rationed. The treasure was for everyone, no favorites. Except for me. I was keeping my damn pen. 

I did one last lap of the ship, noting that none of the dead were my crew. The remaining crew from Siren’s Song bowed their heads as I crossed their paths, bloody and tired. 

“You have today been defeated. Remember this forever as the day you were best by Captain Harry Styles. By the way, Simon is dead. I appointed someone as your Captain. Later boys.” 

With that I crossed back onto my own sip and kicked the board aside, signaling Grimmy to release the ship and Irish to set off to anchor elsewhere to go over the goods.

I went right to my room and put the pen on my desk and changed shirts, freshening up a little. Murder and pillaging wore on you some. As I was putting some oil on my air to make it shine, the first of the noise started. 

There was a thud and a squawk, then a screech and groan, followed by more thuds. Apparently one of the crew had kept a person as their treasure.

I sighed and put my coat back on preparing to go and deal with the madness and yell at whoever thought it a good idea to take a person and that they better have the means and time to spend on them. I have a strict “you catch it you take care of it" policy.

There was more thuds and some jeers, then a loud and clear “UNHAND ME YOU LILY-LIVERED, WART-NOSED, INSUFFERABLE BASTARD!”

_ Louis? _

I pushed the door open and trotted up the main deck, where the men were gathered in a circle and laughing. I pushed through them and felt a hot spike of anger at the sight in front of me. Klein, one of Ed’s gunners, one of the more questionable characters on board, had Louis hoisted upon his shoulder, spinning around and faking like he was going to drop him, resulting in a screech each time.

Louis’ arms were tied behind his back, and his feet were kicking sporadically.

“KLEIN! Put him the fuck down!” As soon as I spoke, the laughter ceased and Klein halted, setting Louis down quickly and backing away. Louis fought to keep his balance from the abrupt deposit, staggering until he stood upright, then promptly stuck his tongue out at Klein. 

“Fuck off you fucking fuck, just wait until I get my hands free! I’ll tear you a new asshole! You’ll have to shit twice as much! Imma take pleasure in gutting you boy!” Louis ran at him and I’m not quite sure about what he was planning to accomplish.

Before he could hurt himself, I walked up and intercepted him, wincing as his kicking feet made contact with my legs. 

“Lemme at him, I just want to talk, then rip out his- Harry?” Louis finally stopped seething long enough to get a good look at me. All of the fight left his body as he realized who he was with, probably from surprise.

“You know him cap’n?” Irish asked slowly, looking quizzically at how Louis was settled down in my presence. “Just keep on keepin’ on. I’ll be back.” I said, ignoring the looks of my men and hoisting Louis over my shoulder unceremoniously, which triggered him back into his fit. 

“Harry Styles put me down. This is now the third time I’ve been manhandled, and I will not stand for it!” I rolled my eyes and tuned out the rest of his screeching until I got to my room, where I shut the door and tossed him onto the bed, sitting down in my desk chair as he got sat up and got situated, huffing all the while.

“Honestly, the nerve of you pirates. I just wanted to have a little fun and I end up getting kidnapped. Have some decency.” “So you got snatched?” He sniffed and crossed his legs, proper till the end.

“Yep. Tried to have some fun like I did with you a while back, and this little bastard’s friend sneaks up behind me and gets my arms tied. I can’t do shit when I’m tied up, no flying, no disappearing, nothing. The twats took me back to their ship and I’ve been a little sideshow attraction since, for about five days. “Look at the faerie, when you ruffle his hair glitter falls out, tee hee.” Assholes.” 

Louis’ eyes darkened and he tapped his foot, and I could see how bad he wanted to cross his arms.

“And then my men found you and brought you along?” I asked, trying not to stare at the delicate way his hair flopped over his eyes when he couldn’t push it back. “That-That  _ brute _ grabbed me and said I’d make a good plaything. Honestly, you need to look at some of your men. No manners.” 

“I’ll be sure to get right on that. Would you like me to untie you now?” “If you would, please.”

I got up and grabbed the dagger from my waistband and swiftly sliced through the rope, and immediately Louis shot to the ceiling and started cutting flips and flexing his arms, crowing happily.

My door opened slowly and Malik stuck his head in, widening his eyes at Louis. “Sir, there is a flying man in your room.” “Well aware, Malik. Tells everyone I’ll be out in a minute.”

He nodded slowly and left, shaking his head as Louis swooped close to him and tapped his nose. I grinned at his antics, sitting on the bed and leaning back to watch. He couldn’t do much in the smaller space, but he looked like he was having the time of his life.

He caught me watching after a while and settled down to just hovering in the air slightly above me, legs folded up like he was sitting. “Miss me, Styles?” He asked with a smirk, batting those stupidly long lashes.

“Yep. You should have poofed in for a visit, you and I could have had some real fun together.” “See, I can only phase to places I’ve been. I’ve now been here, so be expecting a visit from me in the future, Harry.” “I’ll count the days, Louis. But before you go, one thing.” “And what’s that, O Captain, My Captain?” “Does your hair actually sprinkle glitter?”

Louis laughed and shook his head wildly, sending glitter flying like a cloud around him. “Till again, Captain Harry Styles.” And with that, he was gone, only the cut rope on my bed and glitter on my floor proving he’d ever been there.


	3. Three.

The third time Louis and I met it was all his doing. We had just left Tortuga, and I had hit the jackpot. I got myself a bathtub, big enough to actually fit in. No more jumping in the ocean and hoping for the best. 

I looked like a kid in a candy shop hauling that thing aboard, while my crew looked at me as if I'd finally lost it.

“Sir?” Irish said, raising an eyebrow. “Hmm?” I was too busy admiring my precious to communicate right now. “We uh, we needed bread. How did you get “bathtub” out of “bread?””

“That’s nice Irish. Talk to you later.” 

I couldn’t help but hum happily as I heated some water pail by pail and poured it into the tub, even frivolously dropping some essential oils in that smelled like vanilla. 

That’s the only thing I miss about living ashore. Regular baths and general cleanliness and hygiene. Getting a pirate to wash was the equivalent of getting a feral cat to take a bath. 

Pointless, and will most likely result in disfigurement. But bring on the facial scars and lacerations, because the 17Black is about to have the cleanest pirates this side of Wales. 

Little does the crew know that within the week, they will all thoroughly bathe, clean out their ears, trim their toenails, and get a haircut. There’s only so much of the homeless-vagabond vibe I can take before it becomes too much.  

Once the water was just right, I stripped down and slid in blissfully slow, smiling as the warm water relaxed my muscles and the scent of the oil wreathed around me. This is the life. I could stay in here forever. 

From the silence of my room and the calm of the day came a low, cat-calling whistle, honestly scaring the shit out of me. I sat up straight, flying water everywhere, only to see Louis perched on my shelf across the room, lounging back and blatantly staring me down.

“Louis, what the hell?” I grabbed my towel and half-heartedly draped it across the tub, not really accomplishing anything at all. 

“I was bored at home, nobody was in the mood to do anything, so I decided I’d drop in and see what the Honorable Captain Styles was up to. A good decision on my part, if I do say so myself.” 

He bit his lip and peered over the edge of the tub, getting a splash of water to the face for his troubles. He sputtered and flicked glitter back at me in retaliation, sticking out his tongue in petulance. 

“Louis, can you make yourself scarce for a minute. Then I promise, I’ll hang out with you. Just let me get dressed.” He rolled his eyes but waved his hand and phased out, rolling his eyes the whole time like it was some type of chore, the drama queen.

I savored one last blissful moment in the water, then hauled myself up and started getting ready. 

I had just pulled up my pants when Louis appeared once more, this time on my bed, immediately beginning to bounce around. “IT’S BEEN A MINUTE, HAROLD!” He practically screamed. “IT’S A FIGURE OF SPEECH, LEWIS!” I yelled back. 

He huffed and flopped down dramatically, looking entirely too beautiful draped across my bed in the afternoon glow, hair a mess and lip stuck out as he pouted.

“Don’t give me that face. Go wait on the deck while I get all the way dressed. Then I’ll come out.” “No, don’t,” he said, sitting up on his elbows and tilting his head to the side.

“Don’t what, come out?” “Don’t get dressed.” I threw the nearest thing to me, a bandana yet to be worn, at him, smacking him in the face. He grumbled and stalked out of the room, but I noticed he took the bandana with him. He wasn’t mad. 

I had just donned my hat when the commotion began. I was having flashbacks from the great kidnapping a few weeks back. I bet my new bathtub that Louis is involved. 

I walked out onto the deck, and immediately I knew where the action was happening, as there was a ground of crew members huddled in a circle, laughing and shouting. Someone in the group kept letting out a shriek like they were afraid. 

_ Christ, what are they doing to Louis now?  _

When they saw me coming, most of the crew scattered and pretended they had no clue what was going on, leaving only Ed, Irish, Malik, and… Louis. 

Who was laughing maniacally and… hovering Klein over the water with his magical talents that continue to amaze me.

Louis would flick his wrist and Klein would drop to almost the water’s surface, then Louis would snatch him back up. Klein was the one who snatched Louis last time, so I figure this is his idea of Faerie retribution. 

“Louis, if you could abstain from terrorizing my crew, that’d be nice.” He cut his eye over to me and grinned, looking too much like an angel while being so evil. I noted that my bandana was tied snugly around his head, holding his hair back at uneven intervals, but he was so pretty it hurt. 

“But Harold, whats the fun in that?” With a snap of his fingers, Klein was dropped into the water, sending up a plume of water in his wake. There was a moment of silence before the kicked back to the surface, swearing a drenched like a sewer rat. 

Irish was the first to laugh, keeling over in a fit that had him wheezing and clutching his stomach. Even my stoic Malik giggled a little. Ed looked at his floundering gunner and shrugged, then threw the rope ladder over to him. “Kiss my ass, you twat!” Louis yelled over to the bouying Klein, flipping him the bird for good measure. I wasn’t amused and a little bit proud, no not at all. 

As Klein heaved himself over the railing, he leveled Louis with a glare and looked to me, chest heaving from having to climb up and probably from anger as well. “Control your fucking pixie, Styles.” 

Before I could say anything, Louis turned into a spitting tomcat.

“Pixie?!? Who are you calling pixie, you two-ton brick, shit for brains, Indian corn for teeth looking motherfucker? You wish you were this good-looking! I’ve eaten apples with higher IQs than yourself, do you hear me? You’re about to get thrown over and this time you won’t come back on board! I’ve got an Aunt Elsie in these waters that is about the orneriest mermaid you ever saw, she’d turn you to fish food in a heartbeat! Are you prepared to meet your maker, numb-nuts?” 

Everyone in the group's jaws was on the floor, mine included. I don’t know whether to be impressed, intimidated, or aroused. Right now I’m all three.

“Harry dear, let’s rearrange this play-date for a later date. If I don’t leave, I fear you'll be holding a funeral this afternoon. Toodaloo folks.”

Louis flipped off Kelin once more and then disappeared in a flurry of aggravation and glitter, leaving all there in our shocked states. “Well, that was interesting. I’m gonna get back to work.” Irish said as he made his exit, Malik following suit. Ed sighed and slapped Klein around the back of the head, beckoning him to follow. 

I was left there, with a particular problem that only occurs when Louis’ been around. Damn faerie. Damn wonderful, feisty, death-of-me fairie. 

 


	4. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is here.

And that brings us to today. This morning started out decently normal, with a raid on a ship which got me a new chair for my desk and a new dagger. It had a gem on it. Fancy schmancy shit right there. 

Then after lunch, I was on patrols, which really meant aimlessly wandering around the deck and doing jack shit. It was a 100-foot long ship with two levels. Not that much to patrol. 

On my second lap around, my concentration on counting wooden slats was broken by a melodic whistle coming from above me, and a panicked “Captain, a little assistance?” 

I looked into the crow’s nest to see Liam pressed against the side, the rest of the space occupied by Louis, who was whistling as he sat there, grinning down at me. 

“Cap, he just *poof* and showed up, now he won’t leave,” Liam said, pleading with me. He wasn’t too big on sharing his personal space. 

At least, that’s what he says whenever he’s not sharing his bunk with Malik in the middle of the night. 

“Louis, would you please come down?” I called, and Louis smiled and flicked Liam on the nose before floating down to me, wrapping an arm around my neck as he hovered high enough to be eye level with me. 

“Harry, your crew isn’t very hospitable.” He said softly, straightening the lapels of my jacket. He looked so sweet and innocent as he did it, baby blue eyes wide and long eyelashes batting. “I’ll get right to work on that, babe. Etiquette classes for everyone. Now, how about you and I find a dark corner and get acquainted?” 

Louis smirked and took my hand, tugging me after him to the back of the ship, stopping under an overhang by the scullery door. He faced me with a coy grin, tangling his fingers in the curls on the back of my neck. He initiated the kiss, and it was better than I could have ever imagined. 

His lips slotted perfectly against my own, soft and pliant. I flipped us around so that his back was against the wooden paneling of the ship and nipped his bottom lip, getting him to gasp and meld his tongue against mine, a filthy ballet of teeth and tongue ensuing. 

It took little hesitation for me to slot my leg between his and grind in, drawing forth little moans from him. He tipped his head back and I took the opportunity to acquaint myself with the milky skin of his throat, raring to mark it up like a laurel wreath. 

He tugged my hair and I pulled back after tracing my tongue along his collarbones. He looked into my eyes and let out little-ragged breaths. 

I went in for another kiss, but before I could reconnect our bodies, his eyes twinkled and with a tiny giggle and a smattering of glitter, he fucking disappeared, leaving me breathless and hard. 

AGAIN. 

I blinked in disbelief and stood up straight, adjusting myself with a frown. I turned to walk back out onto the main deck, Only to be met with half of my crew standing there, some red from holding in laughter and some’s mouths open in shock. Irish instigated the laughing, a loud bellow falling from his lips, the rest following suit shortly thereafter. 

I could feel my face heat up as I pushed through my laughing crew, partially from embarrassment and partially from who did the embarrassing. “Nice sparkle, Captain Twinkle-Toes!” You couldn’t miss the voice thick with a middle-eastern lilt, so I knew exactly who to rip a new one.

“Malik, last time I checked, it was Captain Styles to you. If I remember correctly, just last year you were on your knees on a burning ship, begging me to take you along before you were roasted like a hog. It wouldn’t take me long to find a place to hold a good bar-b-que.”

The laughing man sobered up pretty quickly, as did the rest of the crew. “Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to my cabin. Ed, get supper going; Payne, help Grimmy repair that mast; and Irish, for the love of God don’t run us into anything until I get back to the helm if you would please. Everyone else, just keep your shit and the ship’s shit together until I come back out.”

I slammed the door to my quarters shut with a resounding thud and threw my guns and sword and dagger onto the dresser, looking into the mirror with a  glare. Fucking faerie. I ripped off my hat and glitter fell in flurries to the floor, the rest stuck to my face and in my hair, some dusting across the plane of my shoulders.

I couldn’t wait to get my hands on that flighty little bastard, I’ll wring his delicate little neck. Pesky mosquito of a man. 

“You didn’t think I’d really leave you like that, now did you Harry?” From my bed came Louis tiny voice. I spun around to face him, taking small satisfaction in the fact that he was just as flushed and wrecked as me, eyes glassy and neck slightly mottled from the red marks adorning it. 

“You little shit,” I hissed as I stalked across the room, pushing him back on the bed only to hover over him, caging him in with my arms, like he couldn’t just poof away whenever he pleased.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out” He chimed in, sarcastic even when I was about to tear him apart.

“I’ve had about enough of that sass, Flutter,” I said, wrapping a hand around each of his thighs and hoisting them up to hook around my hips. 

“Have you really, Captain Hook?” I growled and bit harshly on his exposed shoulder for his troubles, making him keen and arch beautifully into me, meshing our bodies together. 

“That all you got, Tick-Tock the Croc? Do I need to go and find-”

The rest of his sentence was stolen from his mouth as I kissed him roughly, immediately demanding entrance and dominance. He acquiesced easily, heels digging into my hips as I ground down into him. 

“I’m going to have to find some way to keep that mouth of yours occupied.” I huffed against his lips, which were parted in a moan. “I can think of a way or two.” He said, flipping us over in a sudden display of strength. 

Before I could get settled into the comforter, he had my pants untied and down around my thighs. He grinned at me with his sharp little teeth showing and wrapped his hand around my member, lightly stroking at first.

He leaned forward and let some spit slide from his mouth onto my cock, letting it slide down before he caught it with his and spread it around. 

My heart is going to legitimately stop. I’m going to die right here and now, and I’m not afraid to go. 

I take back being willing to die, because then I would have missed the way his cheeks hollowed out as he took me into his mouth, or the beautiful sounds he made as he worked his throat around me, or the wolfish grin he gave as I came on his lips and cheeks, or the way his tiny tongue came out and licked my come from his lips.

I leaned forward and swiped my thumb across his cheek, putting it and the come it had gathered against his lips, swearing softly as he happily closed his mouth around the digit and swirled his tongue around it, biting it gently before letting it go. 

“Get undressed. On your back, I wanna see your face,” I said huskily, standing up to shred off my own coat and shirt, clambering back onto the bed naked as he was. He was laid out, legs splayed wantonly, lip compressed by his teeth as he smirked at me. 

I grabbed his cock and dug my teeth into the sensitive flesh at the same time, quickly transforming his smirk into a wide “o,” a broken moan leaving his parted lips. 

I took the chance to lip two fingers into his mouth, mesmerized as he took them without complaint, sucking and licking them like he had me. 

I pulled them out and teasingly ran them down his chest and over his stomach, leaving a wake of goosebumps as I blazed a rapidly cooling trail. 

I teasingly thumbed over the head of his cock and traced a wet finger over his hole at the same time, making him shudder and buck up into my hand, hand fisting the sheets he laid on. “Shhh,” I whispered as I breached his hole, working his cock in tandem with my thrusts. 

He was fidgeting his hips like he didn’t know whether to bear down or thrust up, little whines fretfully leaving his mouth. As I nudged in the second finger, I kissed the red mark I had left on his thigh with my teeth, lips dragging on the skin as I said: “Open those pretty baby blues, Flutter.” 

This time the nickname didn’t have a derogatory bite, and Louis opened his eyes owlishly, blinking through a haze. “That’s my boy. Just look at me.” 

His eyes stayed on me until my fingers brushed his prostate and they squeezed shut in pleasure, his entire body giving a violent jolt as swear and whines left his mouth. 

I focused on that one spot, relentlessly stimulating it, other hand jerking his cock and mouth occupied staking a claim on his thighs; teeth and tongue working in tandem to bite and soothe the twitching flesh. 

My ministrations paid off as he came beautifully on my hand and his stomach, body shuddering as wanton moans spilled out like prayers, my name lacing the invocations. 

He came down from his high with a keen and his body went lax on the sheets, head lolling to the sides as he looked at me with an impish grin. 

“That’s what I’m talking about,” He said sluggishly, giving me a thumbs up and motioning me to come up to him. I snorted, then stood up reluctantly and grabbed a washcloth from my pile by the tub and wet it with what water I had in the wash basin. 

Louis hissed as the cool rag made contact with his skin and I cleaned him up the best that I could. He closed his eyes happily when I gently went over his face, erasing the claim I had staked there. No worries, I had made my mark pretty much everywhere else on his amazing body. 

“Get up here, Cap,” Louis said, nice enough to make me enough room on the mattress to slot myself against him. I dropped onto the only slightly soiled sheets with a thud, pulling Louis to me.

He obliged without protest, turning so he could throw a leg over mine and rest his head on my chest. “I’m gonna take a nap.” He said, placing a featherlight kiss on my pec, already half asleep. “Go ahead Flutter. I’m right here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the smut ok? I'm still new-ish to writing it, especially from first person POV. Opinions?


	5. Five.

When I awoke sometime later, there was very little light filtering through my window, and the old clock on the wall read as seven at night. Flutter and I had slept for almost five hours. 

The aforementioned was still unconscious on my sternum, nose twitching in my slumber and drool slightly coming from his mouth.

His eyelashes rested delicately against his cheekbones, sharp and prominent. His lips were so red, bitten raw and still swollen. There was a handful of freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose and smattered on his cheeks, and I wanted to find the constellations within them. 

There was a muted cacophony of laughter from below-deck, meaning that supper had already begun. 

Louis shifted slightly at the noise, sniffing and squirming before settling down again. I personally was starving, and I’m sure Louis was too. The crew was probably wondering where I was as well. 

With tentative and calculated motions, I slowly eased my way from under Louis, leaving him wrapped in my comforter and holding tightly to my pillow. I slipped on a pair of loose breeches and a berry-dyed tunic top and wrote Louis a note for if he woke before I returned with food.

I left silently, closing the door behind me with a gentle click. I made my way down the stairs and to the mess hall, raucous laughter and alcohol in mass quantity. 

“Captain, there you are. Was about to send Malik for you!” Ed said, biting heartily into a chicken leg, grinning around the grease. 

I waved in return and spoke to everyone, fixing my plate and attempting to subtly make another. 

“You all good after that shit-show earlier, Cap. Got everything sorted out?” Irish asked with a  wiggle of his eyebrows and a snort, getting a clap of laughter from everyone else. 

“Yep, got it worked out just fine,” I said with a smirk, thinking of the way Louis' lips stretched around-

“Spare us the details Cap, your face is giving too much away,” Nick said with a wrinkled nose. 

The conversation drifted back to whatever was prevalent before I walked in, and I hurriedly piled six rolls onto my plate, second-guessing and putting some cornbread as well. 

_ What do faeries even eat?  _

“Harry?” 

Despite the almost deafening madness that was my crew, Louis’ crystal clear voice cut through, and everything else went silent. Ed was stopped mid-chomp, and Irish had even stopped drinking. 

Louis was standing in the door of the mess hall, bare except for a white cotton top of mine, the material hanging down over his thighs and falling off of his shoulder. He hair was a soft, ruffled mess, and he was heartbreakingly beautiful, the crease of the sheets still on his cheek. 

I stood up from my seat at the head of the table and walked over, accepting his embrace. He wrapped his arms around me and peeked around me into the room, pulling his head back and burying it in the crease of my arm. 

“Didn’t want to sit in there alone. Wanna sit with you.” He said, voice muffled by the fabric of my top. 

“You can sit with me, Flutter. Come on.” I took his hand and led him with me, sitting down and pulling him into my lap with little protest. He got himself situated, sitting sideways with his head against my chest. 

The room was still paused in shock, no sounds aside from breathing. Louis frowned and grabbed a roll, tearing a piece off. 

“What the fuck’s y’all’s problem? Cat got your tongue?” Louis’ characteristic sass pressed play on supper, and everyone else resumed eating, only occasionally looking over and whispering to one another.

Louis huffed and bit into his roll, leaning back into my chest and humming happily around his food. As Irish filled Louis a pint of lager and Nick gave me a subtle fistbump, claiming that it looked like “Louis had been mauled by a bear”, I knew that all would be fine, albeit glittery. 


	6. Epilogue.

It’s been two years since I first met Louis, and he was a permanent fixture on board now. He still phased off to his island and only God knows where else, but he was in my bed every night and with me on all of my missions, like today. 

One plus of having a boyfriend who can fly is the advantage of aerial observation. If Lima called down that he had spotted a ship, Louis would zoom up and drift around the clouds for a bit, then come back and give us a report on what was aboard and how many crew members he spotted. 

Today had gifted us a relatively large ship, but Louis said there weren’t too many crew members, and that there was a large number of barrels on board, some marked Ale. 

Irish was instantly on board with the plan. 

It took mere minutes to have the crew up in arms and poised to attack, Nick, hollering before the first of the canons fired off. Louis was levitating next to me in excitement, wearing one of my tunic tops, a piece of twine fashion for a belt to cinch it around his waist, and to hold his dagger.

He still adamantly refuses to wear pants, no matter the weather or occasion. He met my actual mother in a large cotton blouse, ripped at the sleeve from one of our escapades in the mop closet on the ship. 

The plank was dropped and I took point and crossed over, leaving Louis to do his own thing. I tried making him stay back once. 

Once. 

That resulted in the crew member I assigned to watch him tied to the main mast, a hole was punctured in the side of my bathtub, and he phased off to the island for a week and refused to come back. Now, he does as he pleases, and I get celebratory sex after raids. Win-Win. 

We were on a “no kills no captives” mission, meaning everyone on this ship stayed alive and on this ship. 17Black was at mass capacity after the last raid, when Irish found a feisty female pirate on the ship and “Harry please, can I have her?” The girl really didn’t look all that upset to be Irish’s treasure. 

The pre-assigned crew moved cargo across the planks while other rounded up enemy crew and tied them up, leaving them on the bow.

I found the captain myself and escorted him to his crew with the tip of my sword between his shoulder blades as a steering wheel. 

As the captain sat down with what dignity he had left, Louis flew past me in a blur, excitedly crowing about the colored ink he had found. It was hard to look like a menacing and superior pirate when you had an excitable faerie asking if he could “color in your tattoos later.” 

Yes, I said yes. 

After all of the booty was transferred to my ship, I stood before the now somber and defeated enemy crew, straightening my hat and clearing my throat to give my signature salutatory line. 

“You have today been defeated. Remember this forever as the day you were bested by Captain Styles.” 

Louis zoomed past, shouting “AND THE FAERIE!” 

I sighed, rolling my eyes. “And the bloody faerie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over, and I'm sad. Did ya'll like this? Was it captivating enough? Did you like the characters?

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Please, comment with anything you think I missed in editing this, any opinions, or suggestions. Also, Promo Whore here to tell you to check out my first COMPLETE NOVEL, called "I May Be The Sun, But He Served The Moon."


End file.
